


The Talk

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master William and Pet Xander finally talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Title:** The Talk  
 **Author:** theladymerlin  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 245 Achilles Elbow  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Master William and Pet Xander finally talk  
  
  
  
The large dressing room was full of music and tension. Sun was singing a song in his native language while brushing out the long, heavy braid that kept Xander's hair from getting in the way. Xander was to spend some time with his master and Master preferred to have Xander's hair down or simply pulled back with a decorative ribbon so he could run his hands through the soft, brown waves. Sun and Moon, sensing  Xander's continued upset, had hoped the music would calm him but as Xander again squirmed in his seat causing Sun to tut and give a slight tug to a long lock of hair, they knew the task was hopeless. They had found the poor, distressed Pet sobbing in the small corridor between The Master's chambers and Xander's own. The noise from Master William's room made it clear that things were not well. After a bit of snooping by the pair and a confusing, yet eventually informative conversation with Mistress Drusilla, they finally figured out the source of Xander's upset. They had known that Master Angelus was making things difficult for everyone since he'd heard the news of Mistress Darla's impending visit. They hadn't known that this included the young Master William or Xander. Oh, the young master could be impetuous and mischievous but he was a good childe and loved his Sire and Xander was normally the most obedient of pets but even Sun and Moon knew of the tension that occurred between Xander and Master Angelus when the both vied for Master William's attentions. 

  
Moon looked up from his task of folding a delicate outfit of the palest green to see Master William almost silently slip through the door. Flicking his eyes to Xander, he confirmed that the handsome, young pet had missed his Master's entrance. The vampire gestured for Sun and Moon to leave and taking the hairbrush from Sun, he settled himself upon the stool behind his oblivious pet. 

  
“Sun, will you sing another song for me please?” Xander asked unaware of his change of carer but noticing the lack of singing in the room.

  
William raised an eyebrow at the request but after a moment a soft, gentle smile curled up the corners of his mouth and softened his features. He ran the brush carefully through the thick, brown hair and began to sing in a soft pleasant voice. “Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maid sing in the valley below. 'Oh, don't deceive me, Oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?'”

  
“Master William!” Xander exclaimed as he spun in his seat to face his master with stunned eyes. His happiness was quickly replaced by a cold, empty feeling as he recalled the events of the night before. He turned away sadly with eyes cast down, missing the hurt that flitted across his master's face.

  
“Thought we should talk Pet,” William said mildly, resuming the soothing strokes of the hairbrush. “Know you're hurt and upset. I care about you Xander -”

  
“Then how could you do that?!” Xander shouted as he spun back round to face his master. He ducked his head suddenly remembering his place and realising he'd greatly overstepped his bounds. “I'm sorry Master,” he said quietly.  
  


William sighed and with a gentle hand, he nudged Xander's head up so he could look into his eyes. “Xander look at me. It's OK. Just you and me here now. I'm your master but I don't expect you to blindly follow every order I give ya. I _want_ you to tell me how you feel.”

  
Xander took his time before responding, gazing at his master's face but saw nothing but sincerity and honesty. “I don't understand. I thought you cared about me and then you did...” He stopped and waved his hands helplessly around in the air not wanting to actually say the words but Master seemed to understand anyway. “With Master Angelus.”

  
William looked down, picking at an imaginary bit of something on his trousers, his shame obvious. He sighed and finally lifted his head to encounter Xander's innocence and hurt. He reached out a hand and twined his fingers with those of his pet , taking comfort in the touch and swallowing around the lump in his throat he tried to explain.“I do what I have to do to keep you and me safe. Sometimes I think I'm more of a slave than you are Pet. I belong to him just as much as you belong to me. He's my Sire and I do love him but not like I - ” William stopped and looked away for a moment before looking back with the unspoken words of love clear in his warm blue eyes.

  
“But I thought he was hurting you and you let me. You lied to me.” Xander accused, his hurt creeping into the words.

  
“Sometimes he does.” Master William answered with a soft, reassuring squeeze to the hand he still held. “Never does anything I won't heal from. That night he was angry.”

  
Sensing this was something important, Xander decided he needed to know what happened. “Why? What made him so angry that night?”

  
“Been trying to keep his attentions on me and away from you. It was working but ...Got caught didn't I? Should of known better than to try to outmanoeuvre the bastard. It took him a bit but he figured out what I was doin' and I paid for it.”

  
“What were you doing?” Xander asked. When William looked embarrassed and refused to meet his eyes, he had his answer. “Oh. Right. So you're like his Achilles elbow?”

  
“Something like that.” William answered with a tiny smile. “Pet, it didn't. Doesn't mean anything.”

  
“And the others?”

  
“Not been a lot Xan.” William said honestly, not even realising he'd used the familiar, affectionate version of his pet's name. “I know how he made it sound and he meant for you ta think the worst. I do what I have to do. Same as you.”

  
“But I do want.” Xander was quick to reassure his master of his affection. “With you.”

  
“Ah, Pet. And if you didn't? What would you do? Refuse?”

  
“NO! Never I...Oh.” Xander said with a sudden understanding but a new reason for distress as he didn't want his master, his William, to have to do such things. “Can't you...I don't know. Just leave?”

 

“Not that simple. Vampire families are pretty complicated. And I know Angelus seems like a right bastard but he does love me and he is my Sire. It's hard to explain. I dunno Xan.”

  
Xander still didn't entirely understand why Master didn't want to leave but he did feel a renewed sense of trust and love and gave the only comfort he could think to offer. Leaning forward he wrapped his strong arms around the slighter form and held his master close. “I'm sorry Master,” he whispered before placing a small kiss on the outer shell of the ear under his lips.

  
“No worries Pet.” William said pulling back slightly. “We'll figure it out. Together. As long as we have each other, it'll be fine.” Leaning forward he took Xander's lips in a soft, tender kiss.  


~*~


End file.
